Taking A Game Too Far
by Hot-Gothics
Summary: They’d been best friends for two years now. So hopping in through the window while the other was working on something was commonplace. Challenges were always welcome. SATISFACTION GARANTEED


They'd been best friends for two years now. So hoping in through the window while the other was working on something was commonplace. Challenges were always welcome.

He jumped in from the windowsill, his feet landing without a sound on the floor. His long, red ponytail swung back and forth. He walked across the room, grinning as he saw that his friend hadn't noticed him yet.

Ichigo tapped his pen on the desk, Linkin Park blasting into his ears through his I-pod. On the desk was a clean piece of notebook paper, supposed to have an essay on it.

The teen gasped as arms wrapped around his chest, a chin resting on his shoulder, letting the breath out when he saw the red hair. He pulled the ear buds out and turned off his I-pod.

"Renji." He said, greeting his friend in a monotonous way.

"Ichigo." Renji smiled and a sigh escaped Ichigo's lips.

"Renji, why do you do this when you come over?"

"What? Are you afraid of a little physical contact?" He adjusted his position so that his cheek was pressed against the teen's neck.

"Not really…" Ichigo began wrapping the earphones around the I-pod and Renji loosened his hold slightly.

"Then let's play a game. First one to chicken out is the other's slave for a week." He unwrapped one arm from around Ichigo's chest, placing it on the back of the chair.

"Deal!" Renji smirked. "So what's the-…" Ichigo stiffened when he felt a hand go under his shirt, tracing his stomach muscles, and shivered when the lithe fingers brushed a nipple.

"Oh…A gay off?" He felt Renji nod behind him. Sighing, he placed a hand over the one Renji had under his shirt.

"I can't do much with you behind me." Renji slid his hand out, turning the chair around on its axis before placing both his hands on either side of the strawberry's head. Ichigo smirked up at him.

"Are there any rule? Restrictions?" Renji stared for a moment, thinking.

"Just one…" He placed one hand on Ichigo's neck. "Anything one does, the other has to copy it or top it."

Ichigo reached his hand up, running it over Renji's chest before trailing his fingers lightly along the tattoo on his exposed neck. But instead of stopping there, as Renji had, he hooked his arm and pulled Renji down until their noses were touching.

"Doesn't matter who initiates it, right? Their lips touched as he spoke. Renji shivered and pressed his lips to Ichigo's, only for a second, before pulling back to answer.

"Right." Ichigo pulled him forward, crashing their mouths together. Renji licked at the teen's bottom lip, making Ichigo gasp and back away slightly. The redhead moved the hand that was on his neck to his cheek, holding him still as he slipped his tongue through.

Ichigo whimpered as Renji's tongue slid against his. He licked at the wet muscle shyly, wrapping his other arm around Renji's neck.

As soon as he felt Ichigo kissing back he moved his hand from the teen's cheek, down his chest, and to his thigh. He placed his other hand on Ichigo's waist, pushing up his shirt to expose his side and navel. Ichigo purred when the redhead rubbed circles into his side and ran his hand up and down his thigh. Renji growled at the small noise.

Without removing his lips, Renji wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist, the other under his legs, lifting him and swiftly, but gently, placing him on the bed. Ichigo moved his head to the side, regaining his breath.

"Why'd you move us to the bed?" Renji traced his lips down to the hollow under Ichigo's ear, extracting another surprised whimper from the teen.

"It'll be easier on the bed." He moved back and looked Ichigo in the eye, an evil smirk gracing his face. "Nervous yet?"

Ichigo glared, then leant up to suck Renji's earlobe, working it between his teeth before letting it go to whisper sternly, "Not at all. And don't you even think of holding back, Renji."

The redhead growled; pushing Ichigo back onto the bed by his shoulder to attack his smirking, pink lips. Ichigo tightened his hold around Renji's neck. Renji backed away, receiving a slight growl from Ichigo, who pulled his back or another kiss.

Renji decided to not take his lips away from Ichigo's skin, going down to his neck. He pushed his hand under Ichigo's shirt, hooking his thumbs around the fabric. He backed away from the teen's neck to look him in the eye. Ichigo nodded and removed his arms from around the man for Renji to pull off his shirt.

He was about to wrap his arms back around the tattooed neck when he felt hands constrict his own, holding them above his head. Renji put them together, binding them with the shirt.

When he finished tying he trailed his fingers down each arm, arching like a cat to sit up straight on Ichigo's hips. He trailed his them down the teen's chest, making him whimper when his thumbs brushed his nipples.

He pulled his shirt over his head, displaying his tattooed, muscular chest. He suddenly heard a throaty moan come from beneath him. He looked down in surprise at the flushed panting teen.

"Enjoying the site, are we?" He smirked. Ichigo did his best to scowl.

"Bastard…you sat on my crotch…" Renji grinned.

"Sorry. Does this-" He rolled his hips to emphasize, sucking in a breath as Ichigo moaned again. "-make it better?" Ichigo bucked his hips and threw his head back on the pillow, biting his lip. He gasped out Renji's name. The redhead growled at the display before him.

Renji bent down, sucking at the spot above Ichigo's collarbone. The teen whimpered, bringing a hand to the back of Renji's head. He pulled the tie, sifting his fingers through the long, red hair.

Renji moved down Ichigo's chest, leaving a trail of kisses to the teen's pink nipple. He paused, looking up at Ichigo with a mischievous smirk. Ichigo panted, staring back while trying to keep from whining. Renji wasn't doing anything!

Renji experimentally blew a hot breath over the small, rough skin and smiled when Ichigo squirmed. He stuck out his tongue, leaving a wet sheen over it before he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

Ichigo gasped, wonder how that felt so good. But the feeling left as quickly as it had come. The teen glared, silently begging for the sensation to return. He spread his hand out on the back of Renji's head and cupped the man's cheek with his other.

Renji looked up curiously, but was silenced as his face was brought up to Ichigo's, lips crashing with his. He easily dominated the kiss, yet again, and started slipping his hand down the tan stomach to the top of the zipper of the teen's pants when he felt Ichigo's hand leave his hair. He'd gotten it down before a hand stopped his. Ichigo forced their mouths apart.

"Stop. That's going to far." His voice ushered him to remove his hand while brown eyes begged for him to continue.

"Ready to quit already, slave?" Ichigo took his hand away, forcing a glare. He shivered as Renji undid the button and pulled, not only his pants, but his boxers off as well. He quickly turned over under the tattooed man, lying on his stomach. Renji snickered, placing his lips next to the teen's ear.

"You're too cute." Ichigo flushed, turning his head back to growl at him. But it turned into a yelp as Renji hooked his arm under him, pulling him up so that he was on all fours. He shivered, feeling the man's chest against his back.

Renji licked the shell of his ear, splaying his hand on the teen's stomach. He could feel the head of Ichigo's embarrassment touching the back of his hand.

Renji ran the callus of his thumb along the underside of it, causing Ichigo to fall forward. His butt was now sticking out in the air as he laid his head between his forearms on the pillow.

Renji wrapped his hands around the base, running the foreskin over the shaft. Ichigo panted harder, whispering under his breath for Renji to go faster. The redhead obliged, quickening the strokes until the teen came and collapsed on the sheets.

Renji brought his hand up to his mouth, licking Ichigo's spill from one finger. He undid and slid out of his pants and boxers then crawled back up to whisper in the teen's ear once he could hear he'd calmed his harsh breathing.

"Do you remember the one rule?" His pulsing member brushed Ichigo's back. The teen nodded, hesitatingly rolling over with a shiver. Renji immediately connected their mouths, running his tongue along the inside of the teen's lips. Ichigo moaned, a trembling hand making its way down the tattooed chest above him. He stopped just above his destination. Renji moved his lips to the teen's ear.

"Go ahead…" Ichigo shyly ran the back of his pointer finger along the underside of Renji's shaft, shivering tremendously. The redhead backed up with a slight grin.

"Did you just get turned on just from touching me? You're so cute." Ichigo glowered at his friend.

"Don't call me cute!" The teen hooked his leg around Renji's and pushed on his shoulder, flipping them over with Ichigo straddling the man's hips. Renji's grin widened.

"What're you planning to do now?" Ichigo inwardly grinned, trailing his hand down the tattooed chest to Renji's pulsing member. He wrapped his hand around the base, keeping the shudder that ran up his spine from being noticeable. Renji saw it, thought, and grinned as the teen started pumping.

He let out a satisfied sigh and moved his hands to Ichigo's butt, squeezing the soft flesh. Ichigo gasped, unknowingly pressing back into the hands. Renji spread the cheeks a bit, causing Ichigo to focus on his hands and falter in this strokes.

"Do you have any lotion, Ichigo?" The teen stopped, staring down at Renji with a confused expression.

"Why would you need-…" He cut his sentence short as a dry finger pressed against his puckered entrance. The trembling started up again. He reached his hand past Renji's head, getting something from under his pillow.

"Hold out your hand." He cursed his voice for shaking as he dropped the tube in the redhead's hand. Renji held it up to the light given off by the desk lamp, quirking his eyebrow at the teen. It was lube.

When Renji just laid there Ichigo shifted his hips, causing the redhead's attention to return to him. He smirked at the teen's flushed face.

"Ichigo, have you ever…?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Of course not!" He gulped, looking at the tube instead of at his friend. "A-are you going to use it or should I?" He gaze went back to Renji at the end, a smirk gracing his face.

Renji stared, imagining. Ichigo sighed, grabbing the lube from the redhead's hand. Renji was about to grab it back with protest, but noticed that Ichigo hadn't made a move to change their positions.

Ichigo squirted some of the strawberry scented lube onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to give it some warmth. He didn't notice Renji beneath him, wondering what was going on.

He bent over Renji, not making eye contact as he spread his cheeks and entered two fingers right away. He didn't gasp, but instead mewled as he started thrusting them in and out. Renji watched him, gulping as Ichigo pressed his forehead to his chest and panted heavily.

"Ichigo…have you done this to yourself before?" Ichigo stopped his fingers for a few seconds before resuming.

"D-don't be absurd." He added the third finger, cringing as the slight sting came. He thrust in as far as he could, searching until he found that bundle of nerves. A loud moan came from his throat. He balled the hand he had on Renji's chest into a fist, his knuckles turning white as he kept pressing into those nerves. Moans filled the room.

Renji gulped, pushing Ichigo back by his shoulders. The teen automatically pulled his fingers out, placing his hand on the bed.

"God, Ichigo…Stop that already…" He connected their lips, pressing a hand into Ichigo's lower back. The teen pressed a hand onto Renji's chest, pushing him back. Renji separated from him, unwillingly, and watched as he reached for the lube again.

He picked up the tube, squeezing a generous amount on his hand then went back to kiss Renji. The redhead gasped as the cold substance was spread over his member, groaning as the hand pumped it a few times before he lost the teen's mouth, the hand on his erection now guiding it to Ichigo's puckered entrance. He gulped.

Ichigo let out a long breath before slowly sliding down the length. He gasped, feeling like he was being ripped, but at the same time being filled. He finally sheathed the whole length inside him, panting heavily. Renji was trying hard not to thrust up into the tight heat around him.

Ichigo, after a couple minutes, finally raised himself, pushing on Renji's firm stomach. Renji sat up slightly, being supported by the pillows behind him, and placed his hands on Ichigo's hips. Ichigo nodded at him, a silent approval for him to impale the teen on his throbbing, member. And he did, extracting a loud moan from them both.

Ichigo lifted his hips faster, impaling himself with the help of Renji's hands, each time driving deeper and deeper. Renji thrusted upward and Ichigo screamed. Both of their eyes widened, Renji's in fear and Ichigo's in a plea for him to do that again. Renji saw that he'd found the teen's prostate and flipped them over, hooking his arms under Ichigo's legs to throw them over shoulders.

He started thrusting in, aiming specifically for that spot. When Ichigo screamed, he knew he had found it again. He angled himself to hit that every time. Ichigo leant up and bit into Renji's shoulder to keep himself from screaming outright. Renji growled, wanting to hear more and used one hand to push him back down, digging into his prostate as he did. Ichigo screamed again.

"Renji! …Oh God…faster…" Renji kept hitting the nerves, moaning along with Ichigo's screams as the heat inside him grew. He could sense that Ichigo was close as well from how much louder the screams had gotten, and the fact that Ichigo had already started pulsating around him. He bent down, close to the teen's ear, still thrusting a hard as he could.

"Renji…" Ichigo whimpered as he came, his seed splashing onto both their chests. Renji grunted. The teen was pulsating around him, milking him. He held out, thrusting still to make Ichigo's orgasm keep longer. When Ichigo stopped writhing he finally let himself go, grunting the teen's name.

He pulled out, falling next to the still panting, flushed teen. He lay there, just breathing to catch himself again, until he felt an arm wrap around his chest. Ichigo leant up to give Renji a chaste kiss before lying his head down on the man's chest. Renji smiled, tired, and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Does this mean we're not friends anymore?" Ichigo turned his head so that his cheek was on Renji's chest, so that he could look up at him.

"What? Why wouldn't we be?" Renji sat up, panic all over his features. Ichigo blushed, hiding his face in the tattooed chest and mumbled something.

"Ichigo!" The redhead lifts his face by two fingers under the teen's chin.

"I…I mean, umm…will you be my…can we do this again sometime?" He shook his head, blushing harder. "No! That's not what I meant!! Umm…" Renji sighed, removing his fingers from under the teen's chin to hug him to his chest.

"Are you kidding me? You're mine now. I wouldn't let anyone else touch you…" Ichigo balls one hand into a fist, hitting Renji's chest playfully.

"I'm not a girl…" He looked back up with a glare. Renji smirked.

"You are with me." He slapped Ichigo's butt for emphasis, causing Ichigo to blush madly and hit him upside the head. Renji grinned, rubbing the spot.

"What was that for?" Amusement laced his voice. Ichigo smirked smugly.

"For the spanking." His smirk turned into a smile as he leaned forward. "But thank you…" He connected their lips, making sure that it was short and sweet. But as soon as he pulled away Renji hooked his arm around his neck, crashing their mouths together.

Ichigo chuckled, causing Renji to stop and look at him questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo grinned.

"Neither one of us chickened out…So who's the slave?"

I stayed up until three-freggin'-am to type this thing out…I hope you're all satisfied with it! -XD-

Anyways, I got this idea in the middle of the night about two months ago and wrote down the gist in my small journal. ^-^ I have to say though…it turned out a little different than what I'd originally planned…but you know? What can I say? It still turned out pretty good if you ask me~


End file.
